


for the touch of your warm skin

by burnwiththesun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun
Summary: Patrick misses Jonny. Patrick wants to cuddle with Jonny. But, there's all this space between them.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	for the touch of your warm skin

**Author's Note:**

> fam, idk. Yet again this is pointless, plotless fluff. id-ficcing again! Title is from "Just Say Yes" by Snow Patrol (which I totally found through trademarkgiggle's EPIC, AMAZING, BE ALL END ALL 1988 fic Trust Fall <\-- I re-read at least every other week or so and it is SO soft and SO good!).

“I miss you so much, though.” Pat whined into the Facetime screen on his face, screwing up his face into a pout. Jonny chuckled softly. Pat buried his head against the back of the couch and blushed. “I don’t wanna move.” 

“Lazy,” Jonny called over the video call as Patrick peeked up through his curls. “Baby, just get up and come to bed.” Patrick shook his head and pouted as hard as he could. 

“Don’t wanna.” Patrick groaned, grip slipping on his phone as it almost fell into his face.

“I’m not walking all the way out to the living room and cuddling you on the couch.” Jonny’s mouth tugged up into a small smile, almost against his will. “It’s not good for your back.” Patrick groaned and kicked the couch. 

“I’m tired and I don’t wanna walk all the way out there.” Patrick moaned again, a frown starting on his face. Jonny considered. On one hand, Pat was being a baby. However, he had double-shifted for most of the game. He huffed a sigh and Pat perked up. “Are you coming?” In answer, Jonny hung up. Patrick squawked in surprise and sat straight up on the couch. “Hey, that’s not fair!” Patrick called down the hallway to Jonny. “I don’t wanna yell at you all night.” 

“You’re not going to.” Jonny’s voice was low and right beside Pat’s ear when he responded. Patrick flinched, hard. 

“What the actual fuck, Jonny? Are you trying to kill me?” Patrick poked Jonny in the chest, screwing up his face in disgust. Jonny rolled his eyes in response and scooped Patrick’s legs and shoulders up into a smooth bridal carry. Patrick flailed and Jonny tightened his grip on his legs and around his shoulders. 

“Baby, do you wanna spend the night getting x-rays?” Jonny’s voice was low and amused. Patrick shoved at Jonny’s cheek. 

“Of course I don’t. You think you’re so smooth, being all strong and carrying me, but-” 

“You love it.” Jonny tossed Patrick on the bed gently and crawled after him. Patrick sprawled underneath him and beamed up at him. 

“I love you, asshole.” Patrick leaned up and kissed the corner of Jonny’s mouth. Jonny grinned back at him. 

“I love you too.” Jonny murmured, kissing Patrick. “Spoiled fucker.” 

“Listen, just because I wanna cuddle before I go to sleep does not make me lazy!” Patrick curled up on Jonny’s chest and tapped a finger against Jonny’s abs to make his point. 

“You’re right.” Jonny smiled down at him, hand threading through his hair. “It was Facetiming me from twenty steps away that did it.” Patrick cuddled his head into Jonny’s chest so he didn’t have to meet his eyes.

“I was tired.” 

“I know, baby.” Jonny smoothed a hand down Pat’s back. 

“I just wanted to cuddle. Don’t make fun of me for cuddling.” Pat’s voice started to slur slightly and his blinks grew slower and slower. 

“You’re really missing the point here, baby.” Jonny pulled Patrick tighter and kissed the top of his head. “Tell you what. Make me coffee in the morning and we’ll call it even, yeah?” Jonny waited for a moment, but only heard Patrick’s deep, even breaths in response. He laughed and shook his head. “Sweetheart.” He nudged Patrick awake.

“What the fuck?” Patrick’s eyes squinted open into angry slits. “Sleeping, Jonny. Try it.”

“You didn’t brush your teeth.” Patrick glared up at Jonny’s shiteating grin, even as his eyes slid back into sleep.


End file.
